<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Festival by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509442">Summer Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Humor, Love Confessions, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 03:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes I know of the festival. I was told about it by one of my rivals of the group." lol It will be a nice time spent with you, Tsumugi-san."</p><p>An upcoming year end summer festival. Tsumugi couldn't wait to go. All she had to do is ask her crush to come along with her. Should he agree to it? Who's her crush? First of many to come! Multi chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summer Festival</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.</em>
</p><hr/><p>At the office of Takanashi Productions it was a busy day as usual. Especially for their top talent an idolized group of young men. The group known as Idolish7. Their hard working manager was hard at work as always. She just had come out of a meeting with a huge television program. The 7 young men would be appearing on television for the comedy based program in few days. Tsumugi Takanashi, had given the news to the boys soon as she entered the waiting room.</p><p>They were all ecstatic and couldn't wait to have a good time with their fans. She just smiles excusing herself. Leaving the young men to their business as evening approached she goes to her father's office.</p><p>"Dad, I'll be going home."</p><p>"I'll be home in two hours. Drive home safe, my dear daughter." The old man smiles giving her a wave. He goes back to looking over papers as he's done after the meeting. Tsumugi smiled at hard working her father was running the company. He was a busy man but always made sure to come home in a decent time and hour.</p><p>She leaves the huge building as it began raining. Once in the parking lot the 7 young men awaits for her. In surprise she figured they'd like a ride back home.</p><p>"Manager, possible you can drive us home?" Osaga bowed soon as he asked.</p><p>She just nods her head allowing them to go into her minivan. The minivan had plenty of space for all of them. She always uses it to drive them around. Especially for their important gigs as idols they were! Nothing fancy would suit them as they were appreciated her job driving them. After an hour driving them back home; they all thanked her.</p><p>"Good night, manager. We see you tomorrow morning." They all say in unison.</p><p>Tsumugi watches them entering the apartment complex. Once they were out of view she drives off home. During the short quick drive home she thought about a piece of paper she found outside of a bulletin. An upcoming summer festival would take place in a few days. The young women was wondering to ask them to join her. Or ask someone specifically she's been having good connections and chemistry in the last two years.</p><p>A young older male she met in the boys television debut. He gave off as a scary person at first meeting. Then few meetings later sometimes in secret to discuss work matters; she slowly began seeing how kind, nice, and caring he really was.</p><p>"I would like to ask him to join me." She made up her mind soon as she parks the car. Gets out the key of the ignition once she unbuckled her seat belt. Her mind was flooded with the beautiful mysterious smiles he's always giving her the last time they met for dinner few weeks ago. She stifles a giggle realizing she was still in the car.</p><p>"Oh yes I have to get out of here." She grabs a briefcase and her phone when getting out of the car. She walks to the building as the pouring rain worsened. As she wore heels she makes a run to the front entrance. Letting out a huge sigh of relief she enters the building. She was glad to have made it home safe. Taking the elevator to the small apartment she shared with her father.</p><p>Already home removing her wet heels and socks; figuring she'd prepare pizza for father and herself. In an hour the whole house was smelling of delicious food. A knob was opening as she knew who it was already.</p><p>"Dad. Welcome home."</p><p>"Thank you my dear. I smell something good."</p><p>The old man chuckled as soon as he put what he carried down on the coffee table. He joined her grabbing a cup of juice out of the fridge. Tsumugi sits down across her father telling him of the exciting news and time the group would be having.</p><p>"Ah yes they're going to do well."</p><p>"As always fans are supporting them, dad. All thanks to their beautiful dancing and singing."</p><p>"As well as your hard work, dear."</p><p>Tsumugi could just blush at the sudden compliment. The cute young women smiles scratching her cheeks. She would like to let him know of the summer festival notice she saw early morning. She does so soon as she was done drinking her water bottle.</p><p>"Dad..I'd like to ask you something."</p><p>"Sure what it is?" "There's a festival in a few days.." she looked down playing with her napkin nervously, "I was wondering possible I can go..and there's someone I'd like to go with specifically.."</p><p>"Of course you can. As long as you're in a disguise." He approves, "Is it one of the boys you're managing who you'd like to take with you?"</p><p>She gives him a cheery smile clasping her hands together. Of course a disguise is plausible for her said to be date. When asked if it's one of the young men, she gives him the answer of nod with a no.</p><p>"Who's the person you'd like to go with?"</p><p>"It's...(for now it stays a mystery!) After dinner Tsumugi relaxes in her room. Laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling fan blowing cool air; she knew she had to ask him. Letting out a small excited giggle she sits up on her bed crossing her legs.</p><p>"It's now or never." Tsumugi texts him about the summer festival. She knew he was a busy man as he was an idol himself. After few minutes with sweaty fingers she sends him a text asking him to join her.</p><p><em>'There's a summer festival in the nearby park I live by. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany for the evening of the festival.'</em> In no time soon as she sets her phone down a buzz alerted her. The buzz was a new message. What she didn't expect was for the sender to be her crush of a year now.</p><p>
  <em> 'Yes I know of the festival. I was told about it by one of my rivals of my rivals.' lol It will be a nice time spent with you, Tsumugi-san.'</em>
</p><p>All she could do was read the text over and text. His reply was quick and her face flushed in embarrassment. Who from the group could have told him about it? She did mention earlier in the day about it. She was happy either way, laying back down on the bed. Her mind and thoughts were on him. Maybe she'd confess to him how she felt in the last year for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Alone in his apartment he looked over a text reply. A reply he'd sent to the cute girl he was in love with for a few years now.  Gaku couldn't wait to see the cute girl the night of the Summer Festival. His heart thumping once he thought of her, daily. </p><p>"This is going to be a great night, Tsumugi." Gaku would say aloud. His eyes staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>The next day as usual, Gaku had to do a commercial or two for the group. An unexpected meeting with his father. The man he wished wasn't his father some times. All thanks to his father he was able to get into the idol business. Though there were times he wished he didn't want to be an idol. Knowing he'd think of it sometimes telling himself not to go down that path. He wouldn't have met the many people from the company, his band mates, and more importantly the women he was falling in love with.</p><p>With that in mind, Gaku falls asleep. Listening to a song he had worked on. Just for her. For her of all people! Tsumugi Takanashi, the cute manager of Idolish7. </p><p>The next day Gaku does his morning businesses. With his bandmates, a commercial.  For Tsumugi, meets up with all the Idolish7 boys breaking down what will take place throughout the day. No complaints as usual. Just hard work for what they all loved. Their fans especially and relaxing later in the evening at a nice festival.</p><p>"We're going to be joining you, manager." One of the boys tells her.</p><p>It took her by surprise once one of the young boys blabs to her. She figured to tell them she'd be going with someone though. Scratching the back of her head figuring how to break that news down.</p><p>"Um...someone will be coming along with me.."</p><p>One of the boys assumed it was them. All arguing whom would be joining her. </p><p>"I know who she's going with." Riku blabbed. He covers his mouth soon as all eyes were on him. "It's Gaku Yaotome. My brother told me,"</p><p>All present staring at him back towards her. In silence they figured she needed to explain herself the type of relationship she has with the handsome tall man. Her eyes widened and face flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"..Yes it's him.."</p><p>"Whoa.. is this a date, manager?"</p><p>"I asked him to come with me...because he's a very good person and friend...as w----well as someone I really like a lot..." She broke it down to the i7 boys.</p><p>Few whispers were heard through the group. If their cute manager liked their rivaled idols might as well be respectful to him, as well as the rest of the group. </p><p>No serious issues were among both popular groups. Fans loved and adored them both. Though it wouldn't stop them from giving Gaku a piece of their mind if any chance he breaks her heart.</p><p>"If it's a date.. we won't tag along," Iori tells her. "Let's just bump into them when we're at the festival tonight."</p><p>Chatters among the group.</p><hr/><p>The evening approaching as a nice breeze blew along. Gaku would text Tsumugi where to meet him. Sending her the text he was hounded by his friends of what's happening for the night.</p><p>"Do you think they'll approve of this, Gaku?" Tenn asks him.</p><p>"She's already told me. They've all talked it out, as I'm doing with you both."</p><p>"Go on buddy. Have a good time with that cute manager." Ryunosuke cheers him on.</p><p>Tenn didn't understand what she saw in Gaku! It was whatever for him though. Texting his brother he'd like to see him as well.  The summer festival was unexpectedly bringing the idol groups together. </p><p>Gaku leaves his apartment with his friends following along. They all wore dark blue kimonos. As well as disguises not to be seen or noticed by fans. </p><p>Tsumugi wore a cute short pink kimono. She was just arriving at the meeting place. Joining her was Riku. The rest wandered into the entrance of the park. Their noses smelling what was being cooked in each food stand.</p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>"No, Riku, thank you for coming along too." </p><p>Tsumugi thanked him. He takes her arms kissing top of her head. Nudging her arms as they were being approached. Coming their way was the Trigger boys. They all greeted each other.</p><p>Gaku's eyes darting straight towards her. Her eyes does the same, smiling at her handsome date.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" He pointed at Riku.</p><p>Riku just chuckled giving him a wink. "You don't need to. I'm just here looking out for manager. As well making sure you, or anyone else to not ever hurt her."</p><p>Tsumugi was startled by his words. All Gaku would do was chuckle. He patted the young red haired male's shoulders. "I promise you I won't! I'm in love with her."</p><p>His focus once again onto her. The cute friends staring at each other lovingly all of a sudden.</p><p>"Let's go on and enjoy the night. As well as talk about what I just confessed." Gaku tells her.</p><p>"Okay, let's do that."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Tsumugi thanked him. He takes her arms kissing top of her head. Nudging her arms as they were being approached. Coming their way was the Trigger boys. They all greeted each other.</p><p>Gaku's eyes darting straight towards her. Her eyes does the same, smiling at her handsome date.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" He pointed at Riku.</p><p>Riku just chuckled giving him a wink. "You don't need to. I'm just here looking out for manager. As well making sure you, or anyone else to not ever hurt her."</p><p>Tsumugi was startled by his words. All Gaku would do was chuckle. He patted the young red haired male's shoulders. "I promise you I won't! I'm in love with her."</p><p>His focus once again onto her. The cute friends staring at each other lovingly all of a sudden.</p><p>"Let's go on and enjoy the night. As well as talk about what I just confessed." Gaku tells her.</p><p>"Okay, let's do that."</p><p>Riku let them into the huge crowd. Soon as they were among the crowd, Riku would leave them alone.</p><p>"Thank you, Nanase-san."</p><p>"Not a problem, Yaotome-kun."</p><p>Riku leaves looking back. Mouthing good luck to his dear manager. Tsumugi watches him disappear into the crowd. Letting out few sighs looking up at her date.</p><p>"Tsumugi, are you ready to explore?"</p><p>"Ah yes I'd like that."</p><p>Gaku takes her arms. They walked ahead in the middle of the huge crowd. What was ahead of them was many people enjoying a good night. The festival was quite lively. </p><p>Their first stop was to grab a bite. Looking towards the food stalls wherever they went too. "I'd want to grab for a crepe."</p><p>Gaku smiles pointing to an exact stall those sold them. "We're right here, Tsumugi. It's on me too."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Gaku."</p><p>He orders a crepe for himself, and her. She watches as he pays for their delicious treat. Grabbing for hers soon as she smells it too. They stood in a small spot as many others passes by.</p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>"It's very good. Thank you."</p><p>"Eh a taste of it would be a thank you enough."</p><p>She gasps when he says those words. She didn't mind sharing it. Though she done it with her mother, and father when she was just a small girl.</p><p>"a--are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes it's an indirect kiss."</p><p>Gaku gives her a wink. From there taking her crepe in his free hand. Their hands among each other as he puts the delicious treat close to his mouth. Her eyes widened what was taking place</p><p>
  <em>'Oh a kiss...'</em>
</p><p>He bites and nipples on few spots of the crepe. Her face reddish as ever. Letting go of her hand soon as his eyes caught her redden cheeks.</p><p>"You're just too darn cute."</p><p>She lets out another gasp. He was finished with his crepe. Taking her arms leading her to another route. </p><p>"What should we do next?"</p><p>"Let's play some games." </p><p>He points soon as they walked the route to a few game stands. One stood out for him.</p><p>"How about I win you something?"</p><p>"What would you be playing though?"</p><p>He points to a stand that had small children among them. Gaku smiles walking to it. Telling the owner of the stand he would be playing for her. </p><p>"O---okay."</p><p>The game stand was the Yo yo Tsuri stand. A yoyo balloon stand played by small children. Though it was like that for them, Gaku just wanted to enjoy it either way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>